


Lo scemo di Osaka

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ritratto - o meglio, un autoritratto - intimo e disperato di un perdente di grande successo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo scemo di Osaka

Fictional Dream © 2006 (18 aprile 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/70/lo-scemo-di-osaka)).

*****

Sotto la pioggia battente di un marzo umidiccio che puzza di marcio, c’è un ragazzo senza ombrello, con i capelli troppo lunghi e gli occhiali scuri. Abiti firmati, eccessivi, vistosi. Abiti che creano la maschera rassicurante dietro cui si è trincerato da una decina d’anni, sin quasi a dimenticare come fosse prima.   
No: pensandoci bene, questo ragazzo è uno che non dimentica niente. Non dimentica, non accantona, non rimuove: ordina.   
È un ragazzo senza ombrello, sotto la pioggia di un marzo deprimente.   
Cammina sicuro, diritto, rapido malgrado le zeppe.   
Cammina sicuro, diritto, rapido, malgrado tutti i suoi problemi.   
Di quando in quando si ferma a riprendere fiato, a scuotere i piccoli cristalli che la tensione di ogni goccia crea sul castano morbido delle sue chiome. Si sente stupido ad aver dimenticato il proprio ombrello, perché non può proprio permettersi di raffreddarsi.   
Non può permettersi di fermarsi, di riposarsi, di prendere neppure un’insignificante infreddatura. Non sa perché sia convinto che se abbassasse la guardia il mondo stesso finirebbe: sa solo che quando ha provato a rilassarsi qualcosa è accaduto sul serio. E il suo mondo è finito comunque.   
È stata un’idiozia non pensare che avrebbe piovuto. In questa stagione è sempre così: prima dei ciliegi ci sono le piogge e Tokyo – che è bella quasi solo di notte, quando non la vedi per quella che è, ma per come l’immagini – puzza di qualcosa che è smog stagnante e nostalgia e traffico e marcio.   
Il ragazzo che non sa dimenticare, però, ricorda pure che non gliene è mai importato niente, prima. Che Tokyo gli è sempre piaciuta, perché è proprio come lui: falsa dalla prima all’ultima cellula. E provocatoria. E ambiziosa. Il ragazzo riprende a camminare sotto gocce calde, per fortuna, sempre più rade tra squarci d’azzurro in cui però non vede quello che cerca. Non è da lui, che si sforza di razionalizzare quasi pure l’oroscopo, ma gli dei danno segnali che non gli piacciono. Qualche debole raggio di sole filtra tra cirri densi, ma l’arcobaleno non si vede. È come se non esistesse più.   
Da nessuna parte.   
Il ragazzo cerca in una vetrina conferme della propria esistenza e quasi si rivede come dieci, anzi venti anni prima: accerchiato da ragazzini come lui, molto più grossi e normali di lui. Ragazzini che gli tirano sassi, gli strattonano la cartella, gli gridano qualcosa che proprio non riesce a ricordare. È qualcosa che sfugge al suo ordine, forse perché è troppo doloroso. Forse perché è quello che l’ha trasformato in ciò che è ora. O meglio: che era. La paura con cui non vuole fare i conti è quella di tornare indietro. A dieci, anzi venti anni prima: diverso, indifeso, umiliato.   
Il ragazzo respira in profondità e cerca nel vetro opaco conferme della propria esistenza: non ce n’è neppure una. Fino a poche settimane prima il suo viso era ovunque, come ovunque era l’arcobaleno, che piovesse o splendesse il sole. Ora sembra quasi sia stato tutto un sogno. Un sogno lungo quattro anni. Ma solo un sogno. Il ragazzo senza ombrello, ma difeso dagli occhiali scuri, respira in profondità. Si irrigidisce un po’ nei suoi vestiti colorati e alla moda, ma riprende a camminare.   
Non vuole fermarsi quanto smettere di pensare: sa solo, però, che non può farlo. Che per quanto doloroso ed impietoso e pure ingiusto sia – perché tocca sempre a lui? Perché è l’unico per cui non ci siano davvero pause, day-off, spina-staccata, stronzate e normalità? – ha scelto con consapevolezza, coraggio e orgoglio quel ruolo e non vuole tirarsi indietro. Il problema è che ha troppe cose da fare. Troppi dettagli di cui occuparsi, sicché, a ben vedere, il fatto abbia dimenticato l’ombrello non è poi così rilevante.   
Il ragazzo è stanco e avrebbe quasi voglia di prendere un taxi, ma ad arrivare farà sempre in tempo e forse neppure lo vuole davvero. La realtà lo circonda e non sa neppure perché quella realtà voglia negare a tutti i costi. Pensandoci bene sta imbastendo una specie di teatro di false tranquillità più per ingannare se stesso che per impedire un suicidio. Il che, a ben vedere, è quasi la stessa cosa.   
Il ragazzo aspetta che il semaforo divenga verde e si domanda se quella non sia una specie di metafora della sua esistenza, persistentemente tesa ad attendere un fondamentale input di avvio. Una volta si è anche sentito il grande manovratore: il campione di formula uno che brucia persino le tappe del pit-stop e per cui sventola la bandiera a quadri come una specie di benvenuto araldico. Ora non è più tanto convinto di aver visto giusto; considerando lo stato disastroso della sua miopia, a ben vedere, c’è qualcosa di persino grottesco in una simile osservazione.   
Il ragazzo aspetta paziente che il semaforo divenga verde per muoversi accanto a una folla impaziente e ordinata, che forse lo fissa con sospetto per i suoi capelli ormai fradici, i suoi vestiti talmente alla moda che parranno forse ordinari nel prossimo millennio e i suoi occhiali da sole, così fuori luogo in una giornata che vuole invece l’ombrello che non ha.   
Il ragazzo pensa che da tempo è abituato a sostenere quel velato disprezzo, quella particolare inclinazione critica con cui lo squadrano e che non si abituerà mai all’ipocrisia tutta giapponese delle maschere convenienti. Ricorda che a tirargli i sassi erano tanti bambini più normali di lui, mentre gli insegnanti erano sempre pronti a rifilare note all’adolescente capellone che era, perché era molto più comodo che non ammettere i teppisti fossero quelli con la divisa perfettamente allacciata e i capelli in ordine. Il ragazzo sente quei brutti ricordi incunearsi come una spina dolorosa in una ferita che probabilmente non si rimarginerà mai. Conoscerebbe anche un antidoto efficace contro quella specie di desolato spleen, ma con lui non funziona per niente.   
Il ragazzo si muove assieme alla massa ordinata di individui perfettamente aggiustati, eleganti e protetti dai loro ombrelli, pensando che ancora una volta è solo, unico, stonato, e che nessuno si cura davvero di lui. Nessuno si preoccupa neppure di riconoscerlo. Il ragazzo si sente meschino in momenti come quelli e vorrebbe cancellare le sue sensazioni più basse e crudeli, ma si dice che è una bella fregatura penare come sta facendo, se poi a raccoglierne i frutti sono sempre gli altri. Ha costruito un arcobaleno che è franato. Si è inventato un sogno che è finito. Ha acceso mille luci, ma non ne è stato illuminato abbastanza. Dovrebbe essere un leader, invece si sente un perdente.   
Il ragazzo alza lo sguardo verso gli schermi al plasma di Shibuya. Un pugno di giorni prima c’era ancora la voce dell’arcobaleno che gridava nel vento la legge durissima e inaccettabile della verità e della menzogna. Un pugno di giorni prima c’era anche lui, in un ruolo che non gli somigliava per niente, ma che gli piaceva per quella specie di patina glamour che gli cuciva addosso. Al ragazzo sfugge un mezzo sorriso e rammenta a se stesso tutte le ragazze che non l’hanno mai guardato neppure per sbaglio e quelle, altrettanto numerose, che l’hanno piantato. Un pugno di giorni prima, su quegli stessi schermi, c’era invece una specie di puttaniere circondato da bambole gonfiabili: donne belle come non gli è mai capitato di avere per quello che semplicemente è. Pensandoci bene l’unica verità di quella maschera era la smorfia amara incollata in luogo del sorriso.   
Il ragazzo china il capo e pensa che sugli schermi ora passano gli Shazna, o i Luna Sea, o i Glay o qualunque altro gruppo un tempo abbia creduto di poter stroncare sul nascere. Non c’è riuscito: a un certo punto l’arcobaleno è crollato. Anche se smettesse di piovere per sempre non c’è speranza di vederlo spuntare di nuovo. Il gioco speciale di coincidenze e rifrazioni e suggestioni totali e profonde sembra irripetibile. Tutto qui. Il ragazzo pesca nella propria tasca il cercapersone e memorizza la sua tabella di marcia. È già stato in almeno dieci posti diversi e ha vestito un centinaio di ruoli di circostanza. Dovrebbe essere contento di tornare a casa, ma ormai finge anche lì e, se possibile, si fa ancora più pena, perché sa che non gliene verrà niente: in nessun caso. È il leader. Dunque è colpevole del disastro del gruppo e di un disastro emotivo e, a questo punto, forse anche dell’estinzione dei panda, del buco nell’ozono, della recessione che avanza e dello smog di Tokyo.   
Il ragazzo pensa che probabilmente è per questo che non è mai piaciuto a nessuno, perché racconta le cose per come sono, senza tentare smorfie ruffiane o di farsi voler bene per quello che non è. Il problema è che la vita non va per niente così. Tutti predicano l’onestà, ma quando se la trovano davanti preferiscono voltarsi dall’altra parte.   
Il ragazzo sa che è per questo che ha cominciato a farsi crescere i capelli, a tingerli di rosso e a non fidarsi dei sorrisi.   
Il ragazzo sa che è per questo che ha indossato la camicia rosa il giorno dei suoi ventuno anni: per fargliela vedere a tutti quei benpensanti che gli davano del teppista per i suoi colori, senza averli mai visti sul serio.   
Il ragazzo sa che avrebbe proprio voglia di un abbraccio vero e che gli piacerebbe da morire tornare a casa da chi non l’ha mai giudicato male, neppure se era strano o imbarazzante o diverso. Il ragazzo, però, sa che tiene duro soprattutto per loro, perché è a loro – alla sua famiglia – che dedica in primo luogo ogni successo. A loro ed a chi si preoccupa di ascoltarlo, ancorché giudicare il suo look o la sua lingua tagliente o il suo carattere a tratti spigoloso come il suo viso o i suoi occhiali da vista. Senza ombrello, fradicio e stanco, il ragazzo si dice pure che il mondo è fatto solo di superfici taglienti e quando provi ad attraversarle ti ritrovi a pezzi, per quanto pure tu possa illuderti di essere solido e infrangibile. In fin dei conti si dice pure che è stato il primo tanto disonesto da cercare per sé una parte così impegnativa.   
Forse troppo, per uno come lui: dove mai si è visto lo scemo di Osaka che si inventa dal niente un arcobaleno?  
Il ragazzo respira piano e cerca di nuovo il cielo oltre le lenti scure. Le nubi si sono diradate, il sole che lo scalda di nuovo rende ora ragione dei suoi occhiali e tra due grattacieli – pallida e un po’ inconsistente – una piccola iride gli fa un timido saluto. Il ragazzo scuote i capelli come un cane bagnato, pensando che non si raffredderà, perché non è tanto stupido da fumare come qualche cretino di sua conoscenza, che i suoi vestiti avranno solo bisogno di una buona tintoria – oppure potrebbe comprarne di nuovi. Perché no? – e che ormai è proprio tempo di tornare a casa, ordinare qualcosa per cena e, magari, fare pure una telefonata da troppo tempo rimandata: per parlare di nulla, magari, ma per ascoltare un _tetchan_ che sia finalmente privo di doppi sensi o suppliche interessate.  
Comunque sia, Tetsuya Ogawa sa che impiegherà un mucchio di tempo a digerire quello che è successo e se proprio deve passare per il cattivo della situazione, che almeno si ricordino di incollare a Sakurazawa la parte dello stronzo: perché è il termine tecnico per indicare chi ha trasformato in merda la pentola d’oro dello scemo di Osaka.  
  
   
L’unica cosa davvero piacevole di quell’esilio coatto era stata la Porche. Dovendo incollarsi l’etichetta di musicista e di leader di un gruppo – una volta, almeno _–_ famoso, non era nulla di professionale o eclatante, ma Tetsuya Ogawa era tanto vicino al proprio limite di saturazione per cercare distrazioni utili a contenere escandescenze dannose. La sua distrazione era una bella macchina europea – di quelle costose, ma che importate in Giappone divenivano proibitive, oltre che inservibili – che avrebbe dovuto guidare solo per le riprese di un documentario promozionale, ma che era rimasta disponibile per qualche altro giorno ancora.   
Per qualche chilometro in più.   
Tetsuya Ogawa amava guidare, sapeva di farlo particolarmente bene – senz’altro con più stile di Takarai, che era fermo agli anni Cinquanta. O di Kitamura, che andava al più bene per un film americano anni Settanta – e, soprattutto, era consapevole del fatto pensare alla strada fosse un ottimo mezzo per liberarsi da pensieri molesti. Pensieri che dal febbraio di quell’anno si erano affastellati oltre ogni limite ragionevole, e sembravano non voler migrare altrove.  
Tetsuya aveva scalato la marcia con un gesto rapido, sicuro, netto. I suoi movimenti obbedivano sempre a geometrie molto definite, quasi la sua passione per la modellistica si fosse tramutata nel tempo in una specie di dirittura comportamentale. Sicuramente qualcosa gli si era indurito dentro in quei sette mesi: abbastanza da cambiarlo del tutto. Forse non necessariamente in meglio.   
L’autunno tedesco non aveva né colori né odori che potesse paragonare a quelli che conosceva. Era sempre stato aperto alle novità, ma le condizioni particolari di quella nuova _esperienza_ – come doveva chiamarla per ragioni pubblicitarie – bastavano a fargli montare una nostalgia prepotente di tutto: persino dello smog di una città troppo recente e troppo brutta in confronto all’opulenza antica dell’Europa. Era un settembre di rosso e di oro: bello da dipingere, meno da ricordare.   
Nessun esilio durava per sempre e il Giappone attendeva come un’ideale fossa dei leoni. Non ne aveva davvero paura; c’era quasi una rassegnata consapevolezza alla base. Il futuro dell’iride dipendeva dal pubblico, dalla sua lealtà oltre le maschere. Da un’oculata strategia di mercato.  
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva socchiuso le palpebre e individuato all’orizzonte quel che cercava. Aveva rallentato ancora, passando dalla quinta alla quarta, con fluidità e controllo. Fluidità e controllo.   
Un _cazzo_.   
_Marketing_.   
Contava più del talento, più della musica, più di tutti loro.   
_Marketing_.   
Un tossico non era un problema di note ma di immagine, per esempio.   
Il fatto _True_ fosse alla testa dell’Oricon, all’improvviso, non significava più nulla. _Bene_. _Benissimo_. _Marketing_. Per ragioni di _marketing_ era importante dare un’aria di novità e di svecchiamento e di costruzione di nuove icone. Tetsuya Ogawa si era lasciato sfuggire un sorriso tirato e un po’ cinico, che a ben vedere nascondeva una quantità di sentimenti nerissimi e ben riposti. Era meravigliosa la quantità di parole con cui una produzione tentava di darti il benservito, tenendosi stretto l’ _essenziale_.   
E l’essenziale, per la Ki/oon, era quel nanerottolo con il vocione che avrebbe fatto il barista, se lo _scemo di Osaka_ non si fosse preso la briga di trasformarlo in quella troia egocentrica che si era mangiata tre quarti dell’arcobaleno. Per esempio. Comunque la Ki/oon fingeva buone intenzioni e a tutti aveva fatto comodo nicchiare. Tetsuya Ogawa aveva persino evitato, con molta diplomazia, di commentare il bel servizio monografico di _Shoxx_ : un monografico su Takarai, con tanto di baffi e completo da mafioso.   
La Sony pensava di annichilire lo spettro di Sakurazawa, virilizzando l’ _amorevole fidanzatina_ del batterista? _Grandioso_.   
Peccato haido avesse pure l’espressione di un cocainomane arrivato al capolinea: il che, a ben vedere, non aiutava a migliorare di molto l’immagine pubblica del gruppo. Se n’era accorta pure la produzione, che non a caso si era messa in testa di girare quel bel _making_ rassicurante, costruito ad arte per mostrare tre bravi ragazzi che pensano solo alla musica e a una vita sana.  
   
 _Un cazzo_.  
Tetsuya Ogawa si era concesso un altro bel respiro, senza distrarsi e senza perdere di vista la strada. Non aveva voglia di sorridere, di farsi fotografare, di concedere interviste. Malgrado tutto doveva farlo e si vedeva. Non poteva reprimere una specie di sordo disgusto tutte le volte in cui si trovava a fissarne le stampe. Non poteva recriminare, perché sua – e solo sua – era la responsabilità della faccia che si ritrovava. Al più poteva prendersela con Ken, che aveva il dovere ontologico di impegnarsi un minimo nella recita, ma non poteva farlo, perché Kitamura avrebbe potuto rinfacciargli la laurea che non aveva preso, per i sogni dementi di un idiota che aveva reclutato un eroinomane per la propria batteria.   
Su haido era meglio stendere un velo pietoso.   
Gli voleva bene, lo odiava fino a volerlo ammazzare e gli faceva pena in eguale misura.   
Sembrava un cane bastonato – _sui coglioni_ , avrebbe aggiunto Ken, che su certi dettagli mirava al cuore del problema – con l’aggravante di non vergognarsene neppure un po’. Lo invidiava e l’avrebbe preso a calci per la stessa ragione. Non era escluso, del resto, prima o poi lo facesse. Poteva persino accadere a minuti. Aveva scalato ancora, rifuggendo la tentazione più spaventosa del mondo: quella di accelerare all’improvviso e fargli sperimentare quel che aveva sentito Tetsuya Ogawa, quando l’adorato Yacchan aveva mandato tutto a puttane. Piombare alle spalle di quel puntino nero che filava veloce sulla mountain-bike, caricarlo e schiacciarlo e cancellarlo.  
 _Fine.  
_ Ma non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Aveva voglia di perdere la pazienza, di insultarlo, di rinfacciargli mesi e mesi di insonnia e assistenza psicologica ininterrotta e babysitteraggio gratuito: quello sì. Niente di diverso. Tetsuya Ogawa aveva socchiuso gli occhi, pensando a notti infinite, lacrime isteriche, scene ch’era meglio restassero nell’oblio più assoluto, perché non c’era proprio fanservicele giustificasse.   
Si era sentito molto necessario e molto padrone e persino quasi soddisfatto in quel contesto, perché la debolezza totale e rassegnata di Hideto somigliava quasi a un rinnovamento delle consegne e della sua forza. Eppure si era sentito egualmente toccato ed egualmente sconfitto e spesso arrabbiato: soprattutto per l’egoismo senza rimedio di Takarai.   
Già, perché anche se non faceva che lacrimare e non mangiare e aggrapparsi a lui e mormorare i suoi queruli ‘ _Grazie, Tetchan_ ’, era ancora pieno dei suoi ‘ _Yacchan starà bene?_ ’ ‘ _Che farà, Sakura?_ ’, senza il minimo rispetto per chi si era trovato a rimediare a tutte le stronzate del suo caro Yasunori, rimettendoci la faccia, il rispetto per se stesso e la credibilità di un sogno.   
Invece niente: Ogawa era quello cattivo e quello carrierista e quello insensibile e quello che dimenticava gli amici. Poi, però, quando c’era da fare i divi, Takarai correva in prima fila con il broncio da troia. Ecco come stavano le cose. Guai a dirlo, però: se osavi soltanto, esplodeva lo psicodramma. E nello psicodramma la colpa ricade solo su chi urla di meno.  
Tetsuya aveva inforcato gli occhiali da sole per difendersi dal riverbero, mentre la schiena sottile di Haido, curva sul manubrio, era ormai visibile.   
Awaji resisteva solo per passione, calcolo individuale e per l’insano ottimismo di chi spera d’essersi sbagliato: di non lavorare, cioè, per una band di malati di mente. Ken avrebbe consumato l’attesa fumandoci su e rincorrendo pensieri che non divideva con nessuno.   
Magari era una specie di ripicca.   
Kenchan adorava Sakurazawa.   
Lo stronzo, a ben vedere, era sempre lo _scemo di Osaka_ : quello che provava a far quadrare i conti, che chiamava le cose con il proprio nome, che faceva incazzare la _diva_ , ma correva pure a riprenderla. E non dormiva la notte per starla ad ascoltare. E non viveva più, per ricostruire un arcobaleno fatto a pezzi.  
   
 _Lo scemo di Osaka_. _Proprio uno scemo_.  
Aveva accelerato, superando senza difficoltà la mountain-bike. Takarai l’aveva ignorato.   
Era lo stesso bambino viziato che preferiva ammazzarsi nei fossi, piuttosto che ammettere una sconfitta.   
Un deficiente irresponsabile, infantile, rompiscatole: una palla al piede. A essere assurdo era forse il fatto ci fosse qualcuno pronto ad affermare dovesse sentirsene pure onorato.  
   
 _Molto divertente_. _Sul serio_.  
Aveva frenato, chiudendo la strada di campagna. Si era sfilato la cintura, prima di scendere e appoggiarsi con indolenza contro lo sportello. Aveva avvertito lo stridere dei freni della bicicletta, lo schizzare quasi provocatorio e violento della ghiaia sotto le ruote.   
Takarai era furioso: bastava guardare la forza con cui si mordeva le labbra per intuire la quantità feroce di insulti che non osava neppure pronunciare.   
“Smettila di comportarti come un bambino. Ken e Yukki ci stanno aspettando.”   
“Non torno indietro. Neppure se mi chiedi scusa.”  
Aveva spiegato le labbra in una specie di sorriso sarcastico.   
“Perché dovrei chiederti scusa? Perché ti ho detto che solo un deficiente difenderebbe Sakurazawa? Perché ti ho ricordato che se ci troviamo in questa situazione è solo per merito suo e di chi è ancora tanto idiota da trovargli giustificazioni?”  
haido era sceso dalla bicicletta: teso, contratto, rabbioso. Aveva fatto per aggirarlo, ma l’aveva afferrato per un braccio; era ancora troppo sottile, infantile, patito sotto la brutta pelliccia di un cappotto inguardabile.   
“Rispondimi,” gli aveva detto con violenza.   
“Tu non sai un cazzo, Ogawa. Di me, di noi, di niente. Tieniti i tuoi giudizi e lasciami in pace.”  
Non aveva sciolto la stretta: l’aveva piuttosto tratto con più urgenza ancora nella sua direzione.   
“E tu cosa sai di me, Doihachan? Tu quante volte sei stato ad ascoltarmi?”  
Takarai aveva chinato il capo, senza dire niente.   
“Non m’importa se agli occhi di tutti passo per quello che se ne frega. Non m’importa delle etichette appiccicate a caso da un pugno di dementi che guarda, invece di ascoltare. Non m’importa. Ma non ti permetto di pensare questo di me. Tu non puoi proprio farlo, Doihachan.”  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, singhiozzando. Con timidezza, dapprima, poi con convinzione crescente, aveva sentito le dita di Haido sfiorare i suoi capelli e accarezzarli con una specie di confusa timidezza.  
 _  
   
_ “Non piangere, tetchan. Io ti voglio bene. Anche se sei scemo, io ti voglio bene.”


End file.
